


Butter Boston

by SugaryLud



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryLud/pseuds/SugaryLud





	Butter Boston

1.  
程以鑫第一次去波士顿那天恰逢北美超级寒流余威未散，甚至还下着淅淅沥沥的小雨，他站在Boston South Station门前冷得直跺脚，路过的金发帅哥吹着口哨对他说your coat is beautiful，程以鑫在心里嘀咕这不废话呢吗，不好看我大冷天穿它干啥。白眼翻到一半就看到简亓在马路对面冲他招手，他这下伞也不撑起来，欢呼雀跃地把简亓抱了个满怀。简亓一只手举着伞，腾出一只手来捞他的小朋友：“好久不见。”

简亓原先住在Mandarin Oriental Boston顶层的Premier Suite，知道程以鑫要来后换到Boston Park Plaza的Presidential Suite，足足多出一百一十六平方英尺的空间供小孩撒野。从South Station走到酒店不满一英里，要穿过China Town直走，简亓一直牵牢程以鑫的手，这是在异国他乡才有的特权，无需面对质问目光，程以鑫是简亓掌心上最重要的宝贝。  
虽然这块宝贝现在冷冰冰的。简亓忽然想起来，低头看了一眼程以鑫的破洞裤：“你长本事了啊，你知道波士顿现在几度吗？”  
“零下十七度。”程以鑫颇为得意，“下飞机前机长播报过。”  
简亓无语，在年轻人的青春无敌面前败下阵来。他的小朋友永远都精神百倍，两个月前还在和期末考作斗争的高三生深夜给他发微信说好辛苦，吓得简亓午餐也吃不下去，立刻回拨电话问最近过得好不好，一通开导情绪到最后简亓心软成hot chocolate上的cool whip，妥协说等你考完试来我这边吧，听筒对面小孩如同被点亮的彩灯，瞪大眼睛要他说话算话，迅速把护照内页发来给他订机票，简亓这才恍然大悟被高中生下套了，更多的是悬着的心落回肚里，语气松懈下来闲聊了几句就让他快点去睡觉。  
比起程以鑫不着调的漂亮亲妈，未婚先孕生完他还能继续周旋在男人中间，简亓身为舅舅却成为他实质上的父亲，程以鑫数学题不会做要找他，程以鑫和同学打架了要找他，程以鑫长智齿了要找他，程以鑫的大事小事都靠简亓。直到简亓三年前工作调动到波士顿，事实监护人的担子卸下了一半，另一半正是此刻。他对程以鑫的学习没什么要求，过得快乐是第一位，能有自己喜欢做的事情就很好，简亓说大不了我和你妈养你。

简亓进门第一件事先翻箱倒柜找出一件酒红色摇粒绒卫衣给程以鑫套上，帽子翻平变成毛茸茸圆滚滚一只小熊仔终于满意，摸摸他头顶在静电作用下飞起的柔软发丝。小熊仔坐在床边晃两条长腿，晃着晃着就夹住简亓不得动弹，紧抱住简亓的腰，脸埋在他灰色马海毛毛衣里。  
“我好想你啊。”  
可怜三十六岁少女情人简亓简先生，被这记直球打得晕头转向，耳根红成火烧云，他回头要去质问是谁教坏他的小熊仔，百分之五十的概率是同班的敖三，剩下百分之五十是他大老板伍扬的人精儿子伍贺。教育学家信誓旦旦说父母不可缺席孩子的青春期，要给予正确的引导，简亓总算明白沿用几十年的教育理念自然有其非凡前瞻性，现在后悔也来不及。  
他捏着熊仔耳朵问接下来去哪，给出两个选项，去Quincy Market吃lobster roll还是去Neiman Marcus买衣服。程以鑫就背了一个7L的Kanken mini来，塞满一台iPad一个钱包一本护照一把折叠伞两根充电线，生活用品一概不带，潇洒自如。一听lobster roll就起劲，站在简亓脚背上勾住他脖子，喋喋不休说飞机餐多么惨无人道，只有中间要的零食三明治得以下咽。简亓托住他屁股，一边亲他鬓角一边说我给你买个头等舱想让你吃好点，结果你就盯着人家三明治了，我还不如给你买经济舱，一样三明治吃到撑。  
那可不行。程以鑫一本正经摇头。伍贺说不舍得花钱的爱都是耍流氓。  
破案了，马上就开发票叫伍贺他那个有钱有闲的老爹来报销。简亓发觉有人教育做得比他还糟糕，一时心情大好，无视破洞快开到大腿根的牛仔裤，先要满足小孩口舌之欲。

都说Quincy Market是专供游客的地方，一站式搞定吃喝玩乐buy anything about Boston，走进去就是老鼠掉进米缸，恨不得长出十个胃，什么都要吃一遍才不虚此行。简亓放任程以鑫去找想吃的东西，一圈转下来程以鑫在五颜六色的冰淇淋店前挪不动步子，简亓头痛，好言好语哄他。  
“Lucien，我们最后再吃ice cream好不好？你一上来就吃得冰冰冷对胃不好。”  
程以鑫意外地迅速应允：“那等下你要给我买两个，strawberry and Oreo。”简亓再次咋舌，看来以后要插手高中生交友，他辛辛苦苦教养的乖仔，被狐朋狗友几年带上歧路成谈判选手，专挑他这样的未婚多金笨蛋下手，痛心疾首。很快程以鑫端一只hot buttered lobster roll跑到中心公共用餐区坐下，他要听街头艺术家用棕色钢琴弹Jazz，贴着简亓耳朵说回去我给你弹，比他好一百倍，简亓第一反应是你又要我给你买Steinway橱窗里展示的三角钢琴？程以鑫吃得黄油沾在嘴唇上亮闪闪，睁大眼睛笑得上气不接下气，夸张说my dear Uncle Freddie，我究竟给你留下什么坏印象？简亓拿纸巾给他擦干净，又抓过他的手，一个一个指头擦一遍：“Lucien，做daddy的要无所不能，又会挣钱又会讲童话，baby开口要星星都得搭梯子去摘。”  
“挺感动的但是，”程以鑫大脑脱线，“我总觉得你在占我便宜？”简亓把他的手握住：“Your ice cream?”  
程以鑫从椅子上跳下，收拢成十指紧扣。

美国人在high-calorie food方面有着非比寻常的天赋，十美金的冰淇淋实打实要挖两大勺填在蛋筒上颤颤巍巍，蛋筒边上还有一圈巧克力和坚果碎。简亓充当移动冰淇淋架，一手一个给程以鑫举好，让他能用一把塑料小勺舀着吃。程以鑫满意的不得了，冻得哆哆嗦嗦还要口齿不清地说always love my dear Freddie，明目张胆去掉uncle的前缀，不做nephew做lover，a secret sweetie。但little sweetie心比天高力比纸薄，几口下来冰淇淋球看上去纹丝不动，再仓鼠一般咬了一小圈蛋筒，打了个甜腻的饱嗝。简亓知道这是不吃了的意思，哀声哉道找垃圾桶扔掉，闪身进台阶下面的洗手间冲掉手背上的融化冰淇淋：“我的小祖宗诶，你到哪都最会折腾我。”程以鑫从后面抱住他，踮脚把下巴搁在他肩上，在镜子里和他对视：“你最喜欢你的小祖宗，你的小祖宗也最喜欢你。”一通绕口令下来思路清晰，在脸颊吧唧亲一口，比九百卡的冰淇淋还要甜。  
资本家还是会教好东西。简亓得出最终结论。

天色渐暗程以鑫愈发兴奋，跟在提着大包小包的简亓身后嚷嚷着要去Beacon Hill看灯塔。简亓饶有兴致地挑眉，问他怎么知道Beacon Hill的。程以鑫说不记得了，就印象里有这个景点。这下轮到简亓笑他，好半天说不出话来，程以鑫不明就里，不知他哪根神经搭错，一点没有往日冷峻风度。  
“中国人都明白，夫妻肺片里没有夫妻，老婆饼里没有老婆，所以，”简亓说，“Beacon Hill既没有灯塔，也没有山。”在程以鑫错愕的目光里简亓继续说，“Beacon Hill是波士顿最古老最昂贵的街区，那里的房子全都是红砖砌的联排别墅，道路大多是斜坡。”  
“你想去看也可以，如果你现在不困的话。”  
程以鑫羞愤地捂住脸：“太尴尬了，真的太尴尬了，你不许再笑了！” 简亓好久没见过无法无天程以鑫吃瘪的样子，实在被可爱到眼前炸开粉色泡泡，小孩的特权，越是犯傻越是讨人喜欢——你说十八岁高三生不算小孩了？开玩笑，长到八十岁也是daddy的baby。  
至于程以鑫在Beacon Hill的煤气灯下放出豪言壮语以后要给简亓买这套红砖房，那又是另一种程度的可爱，眼睛亮闪闪的，州议会大厦的金色圆顶反射夕阳，在他周遭镀上一层薄薄的光，脸上细细的绒毛像水蜜桃一样。简亓的同事、知名的穿CELINE的女魔头，陶家大小姐陶桃女士，频繁给简亓灌输关于糖分危害的理论，但简亓十年如一日地纵容程以鑫对甜食的狂热，不为别的，只为坚信男人是泥做的女人是水做的程以鑫是糖做的，从头到脚是十万分甜。

2.  
简亓的生物钟严丝合缝，七点钟准时起床刷牙洗脸，七点十五走出浴室看到程以鑫坐在床上顶着乱糟糟翘起的头发玩手机，过去给了个早安吻。“睡醒了吗？怕你时差倒不过来。”  
程以鑫懵懵回答一声嗯，手脚并用缠上简亓。从昨天见面起，简亓就察觉到程以鑫前所未有的肢体接触渴望，张开双臂把小朋友整个搂在怀里。“发生什么了吗？”  
程以鑫僵直成一块木板，还有稀稀拉拉毛刺扎人，沉默良久到简亓以为他又睡着了。“想和你在一起……不是现在这样在一起，是在一起。”前言不搭后语，“在一起”三个字颠来倒去，但简亓听懂了，他一定会是这个世界上最能理解程以鑫的人。  
“Lucien，为什么我要叫你Lucien，”简亓顺着他脊梁骨一节一节揉下去，就像小时候哄程以鑫睡觉那样，“在拉丁文里是光亮，是真理。你从来都不是星星，你是太阳。”简亓稍微分开一点，凝神看着程以鑫的眼睛：“我知道的，我的以鑫在学校读书最认真，门门功课要拿前十，想赶快长大变成最优秀的人站在我身边。”  
“You too as a long bark cleaving the ether, purpos’d I know not whither, yet ever full of faith.”简亓附赠一次亲吻，他在亲密行为上多有限制，今天可以破例，一切要以小朋友心情为先，原则都抛之脑后。  
“那么现在，我的Lucien，可不可以起床和我一起吃早餐呢？”

走二十分钟到Copley Square，一边是波士顿公共图书馆，一边是圣三一教堂，主要目的地是Neiman Marcus，简亓还是让程以鑫选，排出一二三。程以鑫恋恋不舍看自己的破洞裤，说先去教堂。简亓冷酷说好的，先去买裤子，买完你就换上。程以鑫试图用撒娇感化，奈何对方冻出一副铁石心肠：“我绝不允许你继续在零下的天气穿这条裤子。”  
相比几步路之外的LV人头攒动，Burberry里门可罗雀，简亓得以坐下来一件件给程以鑫挑，他习惯性先拿14Y的卫衣叫程以鑫去试，程以鑫乖乖套上从试衣间出来，不必抬手就露出一截白皙腰肢，简亓这才真切体会到小朋友的成长，他的记忆还停留在买Baby Dior的时候，熟悉的SA还会在纸袋里塞一只小小的Bunny Soother。他摩擦几下掌心捂住程以鑫小肚子，扬起下巴点点旁边风衣：“长高好多，马上就要超过我了。”程以鑫怕痒，咯咯笑着躲开：“毕业前能长到一米八！”  
“那也是小朋友，”简亓忽然想起什么，“等会儿带你去试正装。”他还没有送程以鑫成年礼物，虽然一年到头大大小小买过的东西不计其数，但鉴于莫名其妙的仪式感，他理应给这个特别的岁数留下纪念。  
先前简亓想了好多备选方案，从两千块的宝丽来到七万刀的劳力士，总有这里那里不满意，走投无路求助陶桃，被女魔头一个白眼翻过来恨铁不成钢：“西装三件套，Saint Laurent还是Dior Homme，什么时候帮你约设计师？”  
男人的事情还是要女人出马才做得称心如意，简亓立刻采纳，还得到陶女士附赠一套Deakin&Francis的白珠贝母袖扣，祝这位简亓的心肝宝贝前程似锦，得偿所愿。

行头置办完已到下午，程以鑫蹦蹦跳跳抱一袋柠檬玛德琳去教堂，简亓早上以为他是拖延战术，不曾想是真情实意。  
程以鑫不信耶稣基督，也不有志于建筑事业，他只是喜欢教堂，喜欢在教堂里胡思乱想，被天神窥探神经末梢最隐秘思绪也不必遮掩。他摸着玫瑰色砂岩回头张望，简亓站在离他五六米的地方，拎着色彩各异金贵纸袋频繁引起年轻女游客艳羡目光流离。程以鑫气鼓鼓成一只河豚鱼，腹腔内充盈沉重气体，从里生出黄连味的不满，苦得他皱眉又难以下咽，顶着尖塔彩绘玻璃过滤的阳光跑到简亓身边，人山人海里他的目的地只有一个，他要做Peter Pan就有Neverland，他要做Little Prince就有B612，在千万里外的陌生城市他亦有此心安处是吾乡。  
简亓刚挂掉打给助理的电话就被小河豚猝不及防地一头扎进怀里，仍能稳稳接住他，多亏谁都不是教徒，不用担心是不是进不了天堂只能下地狱，简亓慢慢等着他泄气，自己松了手没事人一样继续吃玛德琳，对查德森罗马式建筑一番评头论足。刚才偷瞟简亓的女游客换上另一种羡慕眼神，和同伴窃窃私语。程以鑫嘴里有甜点的柠檬酸味，法国人舍得放最高档的黄油，同样舍得用最好的水果，馥郁香气在咬下去的那一刻绽开成情诗千行。  
管他惠特曼还是叶芝，再放一把酥脆杏仁片就是拜伦。程以鑫把过去的书页揉碎了吃进肚，或许是简亓逼着他吃，简亓每隔几周就要给他买一整箱的书，雷打不动的习惯，他不会跟程以鑫说你在什么时候必须看完什么书，有更聪明的方式让程以鑫乖乖就范，他和程以鑫聊天里不经意出现诸如“马基雅维利的眼睛”、“叫莫比·迪克的白鲸”，迫切想要融入大人世界的小孩果然掉下陷阱，心甘情愿解决掉简亓煞费苦心一本本亲自买来的精选读物。但简亓怎么也想不到，绝佳育儿法最后被敖三捡了便宜，敖三追校花那半年写过的情书全出自程以鑫之手，上穷碧落下黄泉，代价是一封一烤肠。  
简亓道行深，早意识到程以鑫无端的举动是为了什么，他对“程以鑫在吃醋”这个事实感到过分愉悦，成年人也有虚荣心，全世界的爱都抵不上眼前这个小朋友的爱。简亓默默祈祷天主在上原谅他的自私，他要眼里装着程以鑫一辈子，也要程以鑫眼里一辈子装着他。

来Boston不能不吃龙虾，过去叫"Poor man's chicken"，现在摇身一变成高级餐厅食材，登堂入室在红酒杯间鲜红美满。  
简亓带程以鑫去酒店不远处的Legal Sea Foods，波士顿最常见的海鲜餐厅之一，到达波士顿的人不用出机场就能看到标志性蓝白红logo。程以鑫对着纸巾傻笑，神神秘秘问简亓知不知道餐厅名字怎么翻译。简亓猜不到他葫芦里卖的什么药，顺意摇头。  
程以鑫笑弯了眼：“波士顿法海大酒楼。”  
……Jesus Christ，哦不，阿弥陀佛，哪里来的糟糕冷笑话！简亓手抖到拿不住龙虾钳，咬牙切齿说程以鑫你假期结束别回去了，我来教你！程以鑫眨巴眼睛问是真的吗，我们现在就把机票退掉好不好？  
简亓拆好龙虾肉放到程以鑫的碟子里：“你少气我，气死我了谁累死累活挣钱养你？”程以鑫举着叉子突发奇想：“我好久没吃你做的饭了，明天可以给我烧肉吃吗？”简亓放弃了，一面暗自高兴小孩不管吃着什么豪华大餐却最惦记他，另一面又想他可算是自食恶果，摘星星讲童话都不够了，要去凭空给酒店套房变出一个厨房。苦思冥想之后救星降临，简亓问此刻正在西海岸度假的伍扬，你在波士顿的公寓能不能借我用厨房？做父亲的才懂得父亲的辛苦，伍扬慷慨报出公寓大门密码，贴心关照简亓我家连调味料都没有你不要忘记买。


End file.
